In Memory of September 11
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: pease, just read


Hey, y'all. I wanted to do a one-shot for remembering those who died when the towers fell.

This may be stupid but, can we have a few moments of silence before we continue with the story?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for your patience and silence to those we lost that horrible day.

* * *

><p>Catherine "Cat" Winters and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox were in the Rec. Room watching the news as it talked about September 11 2001.<br>Jenna had tears falling down their face as they showed clips of the towers falling, of the fires, of the mayhem.  
>"I-I can't believe s-so man-many p-people di-died." Jenna stuttered, sobs wracking her body.<br>"Oh why are you crying? That happened years ago, girl." Galloway said as he walked in with Major Lennox trailing behind.  
>"Happened years ago, Yes. But can you comprehend, in that close minded brain of yours, that MANY PEOPLE DIED! MOTHERS, FATHERS, BROTHERS, SISTERS, BABIES DIED! BECAUSE OF SOME DAMNED TERRORISTS!" Jenna said, before yelling. Cat pulled Jenna back down into the couch and turned to Galloway.<br>"Galloway, leave. Now." Cat hissed. Galloway left and Cat turned to Jenna.  
>"I know how you feel about this-heck! I hate what happened- but you have to control yourself. There is nothing we could have done. We were very young when it happened."<br>"I wish there is something we could do to help those families." Jenna pouted.  
>"Help what families?" The two recognized the voice immediately.<br>The two turned to see Optimus, with Ironhide and Ratchet behind him, walk in.  
>"The family of the one's we lost during September Eleven in two thousand and one." Cat said.<br>"September eleven?" Ironhide asked.  
>"On September Eleven of Two-Thousand and One, Terrorists had hijacked four planes. Two flew into the world triad center, aka "The Twin Towers". The third plane flew into the Pentagon. Hundreds of people died. Mothers, fathers, brother's, sister's, Baby's, firemen, police officers, and soldiers." Jenna said.<br>"What about the forth plane?" Ratchet asked.  
>"The passengers managed to get control over the plane and it crashed in a field in Pennsylvania." Cat said.<br>"When I get my servo's on whoever did this..." Ironhide trailed off  
>"Ironhide, Osama Bin Laden is dead. We was the leader of the group who caused this. The attack started the war Between us and Afghanistan. We can thank our Navy SEALS for Osama's death." Jenna said.<br>Jenna looked at the paper on the coffee table and got an idea.  
>"Optimus can you take me to New York? I want to do something for the families of our lost ones." Jenna said and Optimus nodded. <p>

"Everyone! May I have your attention please!?" Jenna yelled to the crowd,"Raise your hands if you lost someone to Nine-Eleven!" Hundreds of people raised their hands.  
>"I know what it's like to lose someone you love, I lost my parents when I was six. I watched as they were brutally murdered in our home. It was my birthday. Every year I would write a letter or more and put it in a basket with many balloons on it and let it fly. It is my tradition every year and this year and want to share it with you. Everyone please grab a pencil and paper. Write your letter to your lost loved one. then together we shall tie balloons to our basket and let it fly!"<br>To Jenna's surprise, everyone came forward.  
>Ever Cat, Tyler, Lennox, Epps, and the Bot's holoforms' took a piece. Jenna wrote her own letter.<p>

_To all the men and women who died saving people in 9/11/01,  
><em>_thank you for your sacrifice, for many more people could have been lost that day. I thank you for your courage to make your sacrifice. Thank you for your Courage and Honor. And of up-most importance, thank you for doing your part for our country. Soldiers, even to this day and forever more, we salute you  
>With admiration, Jennifer Trinity Lennox.<em>

Jenna put her letter in the envelope and was the last person to put it in the basket and tie the last balloon on. "And now lets have a moment of silence as we give it it's proper send off" Jenna said as her and Cat pulled the string that released the sand bags.  
>Everyone saluted the basket until it went out of sight...<p>

* * *

><p>What do you think? Good, bad, stupid?<p> 


End file.
